A Fan Girl's Fantasy
by Shapshiftergirl16
Summary: Jaymii and her band go on their first tour then she meets a guy that changes her life.
1. First Tour!

**A/N: So this is going to be my first non-twilight fan fiction. I'm basing this off of a dream I had. So enjoy! All famous person's ages have been modified to fit the story. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I have to say that I own none of the people in this story. Even though I really would love to. **

**Jaymii's POV**

I woke up and groaned, there were 5 texts from Alex. Each of them were telling me to wake my ass up and get to his room at the hotel we were staying at that's about two hours away from the place we meet up with the other bands. Yup that's Alex. Alex Evans has been my best friend since pre-k. We did everything together and now today we were going on our first tour with our band "A fan girl's fantasy" we only named it that because all of us were hot. It sounds conceited, but we didn't care. My phone suddenly started screaming.

"Hello?"

"Jay get your ass over here we need to leave now if were going to make it in time!" Alex yelled into my ear. I rolled my eyes and pulled on my converse.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm heading over now. Do me a favor and make me a bowl of lucky charms."

"Yea, yea just hurry up."

"Thanks babe." I pulled on my hoodie and grabbed my suitcase then walked out and around the corner to Alex's room. It's 4 in the morning and we had to leave now to get to the site in time to meet up with the bands we were going to play with. When I got there I was greeted by Danni, Mitch, Scoops, Jer, and Alex. They were the band, well plus me. Danni is 19, she just finished high school and we our bass player. Mitch is 22, and the best drummer. Scoops is 20 like me and our lead guitarist. Jer is 21 and my back up guitarist, but manly he is on the keyboards and vocals. Then there's Alex he's 21, he's our screamer, but he sings too. Me I'm just a guitarist that does vocals, I occasionally switch and go on keyboard. It depends on the song. Alex hugged me and handed me a bowl of lucky charms, I kissed him.

"You're so good to me." I said around a mouthful of cereal as we boarded our brand new tour bus.

"That's only cause we need our lead singer." He grinned and I threw a charm at him. Yes I kissed him, Alex is my best friend we are just that comfortable with each other. We even lost our virginity's to each other because we didn't want to lose it to someone that would leave us. I thought it was a great idea.

We made Jer drive while Alex broke out the camera.

"So can you guys actually believe that we're on tour?" He announces and we all shout. We always make videos and put them on our youtube for our fans to get a feel of the band. I plug in my I-pod and I start dancing.

"Oh yea baby shake that ass!" Scoops shouted and went to go put a dollar down my shirt. I slapped him and Alex laughed.

"Watch it, you lucky we need that hand for the guitar or it would be gone." I warned him, then scoops got this grin that meant trouble.

"I know other things that I can do with this hand, better yet my fingers." I slapped him again.

"We all know she likes that." Alex said after him.

"Fuck you!" I yelled at him.

"Been there done that but I'm willing to do it again." He winked at me and I knew I was getting some tonight. I blushed and turned back to my music and lucky charms.

"Hey Jer can do we have enough tie to stop by a dunkin donuts?" I asked around a mouthful of charms.

"Uh maybe let me check…yea. We'll be passing by one in about half an hour."

"Sweet." I said as I washed out my bowl, then walked to the room in the back Alex, of course, followed me. I dug through my clothes and pulled out some jean shorts and a black tank top.

"Turn that camera off I need to change." I told Alex and he listened.

"I still can't believe we're touring with Alesana." I squealed and jumped. "Shawn should be calling any minuet now." I feel like a big fan girl. I have been talking with Shawn Milke for about a month now, he's a pretty cool guy.

"Shawn Milke?" He raised his brow at me.

"Yup." Just as I got my shirt off my phone started to scream.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mimi." Shawn yawned into the phone.

"Morning to you too sleepyhead. Did you just get up?" I grinned as I pulled off my sweats.

"Do you always get dressed while you're talking on the phone?" Alex asked me with a grin. I flipped him off while Shawn laughed.

"Getting dressed are we?" I rolled my eyes.

"So are you guys there yet?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Uhh I dunno let me check." I heard Shawn yell something and get a reply.

"Bout another half and hour." I pulled on my shorts and buttoned them.

"So what are you wearing now?" I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Bye Shawn, see you in a few hours." I hung up before he could reply and put on my shirt.

"You are such an asshole Alex." I said as I straddled him. He put his hands on my waist and kissed me.

"So what?" I rolled my eyes and got off his lap. He grabbed my wrist.

"I wasn't done!" He whined when I pulled away from him. I rolled my eyes.

"That's nice. I'm in the mood for some rock band though." I grinned and Alex jumped up ready for a challenge.

~ Two Hours Later ~

I jumped off the bus and looked around. These guys have been touring for a while now, and my band was just starting. I walked around looking for a certain band until I heard my name.

"Jaymii?" I turned and slammed right into a guy. I looked up and it was Shane from Alesana.

"Uh how do you know my name?" I asked him, he gave me a confused look and I heard a laugh.

"Shane move out of the way." Shawn said. Shane moved to the side laughing. Shawn looked at me and his jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth Shawn you don't want a fly to land in there do you?" I grinned at him and he hugged me.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person." He said after. Denis gave me a look.

"This is her? Nice to meet you, Shawn hasn't shut up about you since you gave him your picture."

"And told him about your site." Jake added.

"I was just impressed with you and your band."

**A/N: I put up pictures of everyone on my profile. Check them out and tell me what you think.**


	2. Meeting The Band

**A/N: Read and Review!**

**Shawn's POV**

I was surprised, she was beautiful. I'm glad I get to go on tour with her.

"So when are we starting?" She asked, I could see the excitement in her eyes.

"At 12, are you hungry?" I wanted to get her alone; it's not going to be easy though. Right after I said that her stomach growled and she laughed. I felt my heart pound, I love her voice.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked. I grinned then a guy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, I felt my grin fall.

"Guys this is Alex, Alex this is Alesana." He smiled at us.

"So Shawn about the food?"

"Yea there's an I-hop around the corner from here." My voice was flat, I felt hurt. I don't know why I bother with girls like her. Jaymii unwrapped herself from Alex's arms and grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Shawn what's wrong?" Her faced showed nothing but concern.

"You didn't tell me you were dating Alex." I mumbled, I had a crush on her and the whole band knew it.

"I'm not…besides if I was why would it bother you?" She smirked at me. I turned away from her and luckily Denis came to my rescue.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing hanging with a loser like him?" He grinned at me. Jaymii gave him a look.

"I'm trying to solve his life issues if you don't mind." She said imitating his lisp exactly, I started laughing loudly. People turned and stared at us. Then a couple of people walked up to us.

"Jaymii say something?" The girl asked.

"Yea I did. Shawn, Denis meet my band. There is Danni, Jer, Mitch, and Scoops. Oh and Alex." They said hi.

"Why do they call you scoops?" I asked him.

"Well I had an issues with scoops when I was little…I would go crazy every time my mom bought me one. I collected them." He grinned and Mimi laughed at an old memory. I was slowly falling for her.

"So Shawn are you going to take me out to eat or what? I don't feel like going alone, and my band already ate." She grinned at me. I felt my heart beat step up a notch. I took her hand and walked with her down the road to the I-hop.

"So Shawn you excited?" She asked suddenly.

"Yea I am." I grinned at her.

**Jaymii's POV**

"Can't wait to have all of those girls throwing themselves at you?" I grinned at him; I saw a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Yea sure, that's the only reason I'm excited that I'm going on tour. To see all the chicks." He laughed. Then a techno sound came from my pocket.

"Hold on I have a call." I said to him and he nodded.

"Hello?"

"Jaymii?"

"Mom?" I was taken back by her sudden call.

"Where are you?"

"Mom I'm on tour."

"Tour?"

"Yes mother tour. With the band." I heard her snort.

"The band? You mean those screaming fags?" I was instantly pissed. "You know I didn't pay for your singing lessons so you could waste it on shit music."

"Your right. You didn't pay for my lessons I did. Goodbye mother." I hung up in her face.

"Are you alright?" Shawn asked. I could tell he heard the whole conversation.

"Yea my family acts like shit to me, I'm used to it." I shrugged it off and stuffed my face with pancakes. Shawn stared at me in confusion.

"Mimi, are you sure you're alright?" He asked me. I glared at him and nodded. The rest of the morning went by quickly. Sashay, or merch girl, was introduced to us. She wasn't that bad, but she kept eye fucking Alex.

"Jaymii get ready, we're on in five." Alex called from the dressing room. I made sure my make up was all set and that my outfit looked ok. I was wearing a black tank top that I had a picture of my brother put on, and black ripped skinny jeans with a chain, and my rainbow converse. My hair was teased to perfection. I walked out onto the stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" The crowd screamed to me.

"Yea! Ya'll ready to rock?" More screams as Scoops strummed a chord. Then we started our song. We played two more songs after and got the same screams. Then I wanted to surprise them. I started to play.

"Ok so most of you may think that this is The Mortician's Daughter, but its not. I took the concept and played with the song to make it my own. We played the song and everyone was in tears and screaming.

"You guys have been so good to us! I love you all!" I shouted as I ran backstage. I was greeted by fans that made it backstage.

"Oh my god guys look it's her!" A couple of girls shouted and ran up to me.

"I love your voice so much! I wish I was as talented as you!" Those were the many screams I heard after the show. When everyone was gone I sighed.

"My fucking hand hurts!" I complained.

"Shut up Jay. I can't believe we had that many fans!" Alex yelled I joined him.

"Excuse me?" A deep voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Andy six.

"Whoa." Was all that came out of my mouth; I am in love with Andy Six. He is my hero.

"I heard your version of my song and I fell in love with it. I was wondering if you would like to do a guest vocal so we could sing that song on my next album." He seemed nervous. I smiled at him and tried not to seem too fan-girly.

"I would love to. I'm a big fan of your band." He relaxed and hugged me. I stood and realized how tall he was.

"I feel really short." I groaned.

"Hey, we aren't short we are bite sized. No matter how many cracks Andy makes." Sandra said from beside me. I grinned at her.

"I never make cracks on you!" Andy whined.

"Right…you also didn't beg to come talk to her." Sandra gave a smug smile and Andy blushed.

"That's cute." I said trying to hide my blush.

"Now the question is why are you blushing?" She turned her smile to me.

**A/N: It took me forever to get this out because of school. Review!**


End file.
